Conquer
by Queen MiMi of Wonderland
Summary: Naruto is thirteen years old when he leaves Konohagakure on a ten-year training trip with Jiraiya. He hoped to come back home with plenty of skill under his belt, but now, he isn't sure he'll ever be returning


**.**

**Conquer**

* * *

**Summary**: Madara and Naruto first three meetings, and the results of such.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the 'Naruto' franchise, but I suppose that's very obvious, huh? :P

**Pre-Story Notes**: I like destroying canon events to shape what's left into whatever I feel like at the moment :3 Also, I **love** Madara to a obsessive level.

* * *

**One-Shot**

_The first time..._

Naruto had been thirteen years old when he was sent out on a mission to a small village a week away from Konoha. It was a mission that didn't require any teammates, so he was sent off alone. He considered this a benefit of being a chunin. He got to travel on his one, no Kakashi demanding they make camp the moment began to set, no Sakura whining that the food tastes gross, no Sasuke being silent and broody and refusing to do anything more than his share of the work. It was going to be a peaceful journey.

At that time, he had recently destroyed his favorite orange jumpsuit after a month of training with Tsunade. That woman was insane, but she was the only one who knew how to handle Naruto's immense chakra reserves and teach him to properly control it all. So he was wearing a orange kimono that had the Uzumaki clan swirl on the back of the collar. It was a comfortable outfit perfect for pretending to be a traveling civilian. He had perfected the civilian-look by sealing all of his stuff into scrolls within one tiny scroll, except for his money which he had hidden within his kimono.

The village he was traveling to was known as the Kinfu Village, named after its founder Kin Fujimoto, that needed someone to help destroy a number of old buildings. Who better to hire than a ninja? Of course, the village were fine with only hiring a single chunin with the belief that they didn't need much more. It would take Naruto three days to simply reach the village, and that was only if he didn't stop and take breaks along the way. Naruto doubted that would be how it went, so it most likely take up to five days to reach the place. When he did take there, it could take up to three months to do work as that's as long as they were willing to pay. Destroying buildings was no easy work, ya know.

He had just begun his journey a day earlier, and decided to set camp after traveling two hours into the dark of the night. He chose a clearing nearby a beautiful spring, where he would be able to wash up before heading to sleep. He unsealed a small tent, broke wood off from a nearby tree and lit it on fire, and unsealed some food and water to devour.

Biting into the apple he had unsealed for the night, Naruto was already naked and folding his kimono nearby the fire to become warm before he fell asleep in it. He finished off the red fruit and went to jump into the water.

He walked over to where the water was spraying off a smooth rock, the water hitting his head and racing down. He quickly became soaked and hummed happily, rubbing off the small spots of dirt he had collected during the previous day of travel. It didn't take him long to clean up, and he eventually just sat down in the deeper part of the spring and simply relaxed, enjoying the starry sky as he relaxed.

He really loved traveling all by himself. On his way back to the village he would have to take his time, even more so than what he's doing now.

"Dare I disturb you?"

Naruto's eyes shot open and he kept himself from jumping up, knowing he was naked, and he quickly scanned the area to find the source of the voice.

A man stood by the edge of the skin dressed in a black cloak decorated in red clouds. messy black hair reaching well past his shoulders, nearly to his waist. Pure black eyes, unique to the Uchiha clan, stared at him. Even from Naruto was at, he could sense the power oozing from him and wondered if he would have to fight him while completely naked. Not to mention not only was the man from the Uchiha clan, he was also part of the Akatsuki judging from the cloak. An elite criminal vs chunin? Oh, that would be _fun_.

Not.

"Who are you?" Naruto nervously questioned.

The man smirked. "You can call me Madara. I suppose you are Naruto Uzumaki, are you not?"

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded slowly. "When you say Madara, do you mean-?"

"Yes, I am Madara Uchiha." The man said amused. "You're one of the first people that aren't pissing themselves in fear. I like you."

"Er, thank you?" Naruto blinked. "Um, why are you here? In front of me, I mean."

Madara only smirked even more, staring straight at Naruto...

"HEY!" Naruto yelped in realization, eyes widening. He quickly rushed over to the nearest boulder, hiding his form behind in. "Pervert!"

"If you weren't so young." Madara sighed wistfully.

"Yeah! Aren't you, like, a hundred?" Naruto pouted.

"That's something you'll never know." Madara dismissed the question. "Once you're older, I'll be back."

Naruto glared. He didn't care that the man in front of him was probably the most powerful man alive. He was a pervert, more than Jiraiya and his father combined he was sure, and needed to be handled appropriately. Preferably by a group of overprotective family members.

"Before I go, I must ask you a question." Madara stated.

Naruto frowned. "Ask it, then." He ordered.

"Do you really think your friends are loyal to you?" Madara asked softly before he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

_The second time..._

The moment Madara had vanished Naruto shot out of the spring. He slept until dawn, before he started back towards Kinfu. He reached the village in a total of four days, and worked there for two months before he went back home with a pouch heavy with gold. His father congratulated him on a job well done, before sending him back out another mission, this time back with his team. He never told anyone about the encounter, preferring to keep it to himself.

Every spare moment he had, Naruto would think about Madara's question. Were his friends loyal to him? He knew Sakura would probably give him up in a split second if it meant she didn't have to deal with him anymore. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a odd sense of loyalty. They had grown close since they had been put into a team at the age of eleven. They sparred as often as they could, went out to eat afterwards with Sakura trailing after them, trained together every time Kakashi decided to teach them a technique at the same time. Yet, Sasuke insulted him and never held any mercy for him. Would he give him up? Naruto was unsure.

His other friends consisted of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Rock Lee, and Neji Hyuuga. They were all loyal to each other and grew closer the more time they spent together. Hinata and Neji especially, who Naruto had grown up with. Kiba was awesome to spar with and go out to eat with, Choji was the only one who didn't think he ate too much, Rock Lee loved training with him and having competitions with him, Shino was fiercely loyal to all of his friends no matter what, Shikamaru thought he was 'troublesome' but would never give him up.

Sure, there's been moments, but Naruto was sure they wouldn't give him up. They were loyal to him, as he was loyal to them.

Despite that, he had to constantly reassure himself.

It wasn't until three years after the event, which was still prominent in Naruto's head, when Naruto was sixteen. For the past three years he had been training fiercely under both Jiraiya and Tsunade. The former gave him a summon, helped him master his Wind and Water Release in record time, taught him plenty of techniques, and taught him more Fuinjutsu. Tsunade pushed him to his limits, forcing him to master control of both his chakra and the Kyuubi's, who he ended up becoming friends with over those years and knew him as Kurama after two years, teaching him plenty of medical ninjutsu along the way. He had also become a jonin a year earlier.

Sakura was still a chunin, but working at the hospital as a medical ninja. Sasuke was a jonin himself, but being trained to inherit the title as Lord of the Uchiha clan, and to takeover the position of Head of the Konohagakure Police Force from his father. Kakashi was back at ANBU work, too. His friends were all finding their spots in the world. Rock Lee had taken a genin team, Hinata was working fiercely to takeover the Hyuuga clan, Neji was hoping to become a ANBU by the time he was twenty, Kiba working more closely with his clan, Shino was going on more and more missions to pull in more experience, Choji had met a girl who loved to cook, and the list went on.

Naruto was the only one who really hadn't chosen what path to go down. He was well on his way on becoming a Fuinjutsu master. His mother had already taught him many of the old Uzumaki sealing techniques. He could become a medical ninja with Tsunade's training. At the same time, he could become a secret helper of the village like Jiraiya, who would be willing to train him how to find and get spies, to travel without being noticed, and so on. God knows his father would love to train him to become the Hokage.

He could be an ANBU, a teacher at the academy, he could take on a genin team...Endless possibilities, really, but he didn't really like any of them. The only path he liked was the constant mission-taking as a jonin. He liked the constant work, fighting, and traveling.

At the same time, he found it hard to focus as he wondered about Madara's question. Was he trying to point something out? What was he trying to tell Naruto without just telling him!?

He had been more than ecstatic when he was sent out to jump around the trees around Konohagakure and guard them. It would give him time to think and relax, as it was an easy job.

Deep into the night, Naruto decided to take a break. He sat himself on a low tree branch, unsealing an orange from a scroll he had prepared for the night. As he began to peel it, he didn't pay attention around him. The worst mistake as a ninja.

"Greeting, little Namikaze."

Naruto recognized that voice even though it had been forever since he last heard it. His eyes shot over to where it came from, going to where Madara was standing up a branch higher than the one Naruto was sitting on. He looked the same as he did three years ago, other than for the sheathed katana he held in his right hand.

"What do you want?" He asked sourly.

Madara chuckled, jumping down to Naruto's branch, sitting next to him. "Didn't I say I would be back when you're older? It was a good choice, it seems." He said, seemingly pleased.

"Uh huh." Naruto snorted. "Again, what do you want?" He repeated his question.

"I was wondering if you had a answer to my question." Madara admitted.

Naruto frowned. "My friends are loyal to me." He stated.

"Good to hear. That means they wouldn't want to hurt you if you betrayed them." Madara said.

"What are you getting at?" Naruto snapped angrily. He had dealt with enough people thinking he would mimic the beast inside of him, believing he would go on a killing rampage one day. He _hated_ it.

"You've grown powerful. Of course, you've always held the potential. Your Uzumaki blood is rich and full of history and power. Within you in a natural life force stronger than most other people. Your body is the total of centuries of shinobi, full of more hard work than my clan. The Uzumaki's nearly got wiped out, and even now hardly exist in the world. The few that remain won't survive much longer because they're old or foolish. Except for you and your mother, of course." Madara said slowly, calmly. "You've bonded with the Kyuubi No Yoko. You have mastered both Wind Release and Water Release. You have more than enough skill in medical ninjutsu. You're on your way on mastering Fuinjutsu. You have a summon, as well, something most people don't have. You could probably beat your own father in a serious battle."

Naruto blinked. "Thank you?"

"To my point," Madara continued. "I want you to join the Akatsuki. You're the perfect final addition." He stated.

"I won't betray my village." Naruto frowned. "I'll have to say no, sorry."

"Why stay in a village you don't fit into?" Madara questioned, placing his hand on Naruto's cheek. He ran his thumb across the smooth surface, where the lines on his cheeks was in complete fusion with his skin.

"My family is there." Naruto said, squirming a bit though not moving. He didn't want to show any fear to the man. "My friends, too."

"It can only go so far." Madara said. "Back when I still resided in Konohagakure, the only reason I put up with it as long as I did was because of Hashirama. He would hate to know the state the village is in now, though I knew it was coming to it. Your father is the only Hokage who has done something good since his death." He sighed. "I fought him and nearly died, but he didn't kill me. He let me leave because he knew I wasn't happy in Konoha. If they love you, Naruto, they will understand why you would choose to leave."

"You're acting like I want to leave." Naruto huffed. "I don't!"

"Then, what do you want to do for the rest of your life?" Madara asked. "All your friends are meeting their final matches, already getting ready to settle down. You, however, haven't gone on one date your whole life. I think it's a sign."

"Why do you want me to join the Akatsuki so badly?" Naruto asked, looking at the man straight in the eyes. The black orbs seemed to dig into his soul as only a Uchiha could, but he didn't care. He was too busy trying to figure out Madara's intentions _to_ care.

"I need a healer and fuinjutsu master. My current members are each only thinkers and fighters. Not healers or sealers." Madara stated. "They do get hurt occasionally, and need to be checked up on. One member has a knack for getting his limbs torn off by his own partner and needs them sewn back on constantly. It would make everything easier if he had someone to simply heal it back together. With a sealer, it would be easier to store things and hide our bases away."

"I don't see anything in it for me." Naruto chose to say.

"Oh? Are you so sure about that?" Madara smirked, finally moving his hand away from Naruto's cheek. "I do have a gift for you." He stated, holding the katana out to him.

"A sword?" Naruto questioned, hesitantly taking it.

"Take it as a peace offering. It's made out of chakra metal so there's limitless possibilities on how to use it." Madara said. Chakra metal was a rare material that took years of forging to attain. It was tougher than any other metal in the world, and could handle all kinds of chakra at any abundance. Perfect for a Jinchuriki like Naruto. "As the Akatsuki, we always have everything on hand and more. It can be considered a rather easy life, though the constant threat of death and the need to constantly fight is always there, but it's pleasant for us. I think it would be for you, too."

"I don't even have any skill in kenjutsu." Naruto said.

"You can always learn." Madara shrugged. "Consider my offer." And he vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto holding onto the katana in a confused expression.

What was he supposed to make of all of this?

* * *

Naruto still didn't tell anyone about his encounter with Madara. He had hid the sword for a few weeks, before pulling it out and deciding to learn how to use it. Kurama thought he was being an idiot to trust the man even a bit, telling him that Madara Uchiha was extremely dangerous and shouldn't be toyed with. But, Naruto wasn't toying with the man. He was being toyed _by_ him. Naruto never asked for his attention, and with two visits in his head, Naruto found his thoughts taken up by him most of the time.

The offer to join the Akatsuki was unwelcoming at first, but with every passing day, it became more and more tempting. Naruto found himself not really enjoying life in Konohagakure after another year without seeing Madara. On his seventeenth birthday he took a mission so he wouldn't have to socialize, and came back a week later with his friends angry at him for leaving without telling them. He had apologized, and they insisted on taking him out to eat as a late birthday celebration. He couldn't really bring himself to actually enjoy the event, forcing out smiles and laughs the entire time.

As he left the restaurant, Sasuke stopped him just outside.

"Naruto."

He looked at the Uchiha in shock. Sasuke always called him by insulting nicknames or teasing pet names, never his actual name. What was the matter?

"Um, yeah?" He answered nervously.

Sasuke glared at him. "What's wrong? I know you weren't having back there so don't try to lie." He ordered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto stated, folding his arms.

"They don't notice, though I can't say why since they claim to be your friends." Sasuke said. "I know better because your laughter was way off and you've never taken a mission on you birthday ever before. I want the truth, Naruto. What's wrong?"

Naruto sighed. "I...I met someone who has me thinking." He began slowly, looking down. A group of giggling girls rushed past him and Sasuke, not noticing either of them. "I've always enjoyed things like this. Hanging out with you guys, going on missions, joking around, training, sparring...But, I don't really enjoy it anymore." He admits softly.

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke questioned, pushing.

"I honestly don't know. What I do know is that I don't like being here anymore. I love my mom and dad, I love you guys, but I hate knowing that every civilian doesn't trust me because I'm a Jinchuriki, knowing that my dad has to fight with the council on a daily basis to keep them from putting me under the 'care' of Danzo." Naruto honestly said.

"That's what my brother said, too, before he left." Sasuke murmured softly. "He said he loved me, but he couldn't stand the rest of the clan anymore. He didn't know what he wanted to do when he left, but he had to leave. The last time I've heard of him is that he's in the Akatsuki. He claimed to be a pacifist, but now he kills and works for some mercenary group." He sighed. "He never knew what he wanted until he went out for it. I think it's the same way for you, Naruto."

"Then you support the choice of me leaving?" Naruto questioned.

"You don't need anyone's support to do what you want to do." Sasuke stated. "You want to leave to find out what you _want._ I understand and, yes, I support it. I doubt anyone else will. The council will go in a uproar the moment they knew you aren't loyal to the village anymore."

At that moment, Naruto's indecisive mind chose.

* * *

_The third time..._

Naruto didn't see Madara until two years later.

Those two years were spent simply training, as Naruto stopped actively working as a ninja. He finished training under both Jiraiya and Tsunade. He began training under his mother, occasionally training under his father when he had the time. When he wasn't being trained by anyone, he was training by himself. He worked on mastering Lightning, Earth, and Fire Release during these times and focused in on his kenjutsu. He normally had three thousand Shadow Clones working on it all, but he went leaps and bounds every day. Kurama also willingly worked with him a lot more, too. He was becoming stronger and stronger, but his objective wasn't strength, but pulling Madara back to Konoha so he could accept the offer.

Sasuke watched him with a close eye, obviously waiting for the final goodbye. His other friends didn't notice anything and simply commented on his constant training. Most of them were positive Naruto was going to become the next Hokage, and he never said anything on it. His father seemed to think the same, and had trying slip subtle hints towards it every time they trained together. His mother did the same, and Tsunade looked pissed at every mention of it. Jiraiya just looked proud.

Naruto had been cutting trees in half with his katana fused with Kurama's chakra, when he finally saw Madara.

"I see you're liking the gift." Madara stated as he appeared right in front of him.

Naruto cut to the chase. "I accept your offer to join the Akatsuki." He stated.

"I must apologize for it taking me so long to return to you." Madara smirked. "Sunagakure threw a fit when we took a major job from their shinobi. I'm positive they have a vendetta against us now. Not to mention their Hokage, Gaara, wants my puppeteer's head for killing his brother."

"Is the offer still open?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Madara said. "I've been extremely pleased hearing of your recent accomplishments. You're going to be a wonderful addition."

"Thanks." Naruto dryly accepted the compliment. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow, little Namikaze. Pack everything you want and meet me outside of Konohagakure." Madara stated.

Naruto nodded.

He was finally going to leave.

* * *

Life as an Akatsuki member was not dull. Naruto was sent base to base constantly, designing new seals to hide them from everyone but other members of the Akatsuki. He slowly met all of them and, surprisingly, became friends with them. Itachi happily shared embarrassing stories about Sasuke with him, and Naruto found the man's love for his little brother rather hilarious, especially considering Sasuke seemed disgusted by such emotions most of the time. Hidan insisted of making him pray with him, and it was always a mentally scarring event until Naruto just got used to the fact of killing, and the gruesome way Hidan had to do it. Kisame loved to spar as much as possible, too. Especially since Naruto normally won. Deidera liked having someone to 'understood art' like him, but in reality Naruto just from the explosions pretty. Sasori liked working with him to create new poisons, Kakuzu liked to do the same only with new techniques. Pein was an odd individual that just didn't like to talk, but it seemed he liked him enough. Konan loved having someone to teach origami to, too. He liked his new team members.

Work was exciting, as well. He went base to base all over the world, creating new seals to hide the bases away with only other members able to spot them. He took in a mission or two along the way, healing Hidan whenever he pissed Kakuzu off too much, helping Deidera seal away more and more clay. He had plenty of spare time he used to invent new techniques. It would seem kinda boring to outsiders as the rest of the Akatsuki were always working dangerous missions, but he hardly even left the bases other than to travel to another one. He found that he loved it.

Madara would visit often, too. The more time they spent together, the more often he visited. Naruto had realized that Madara was the leader only when he introduced him to the rest of the Akatsuki, and had been a bit tense around him because he was confused. They did become friends, however, and Madara liked fighting with him even though the man always won. Naruto liked to think they were good friends, but he didn't know what Madara thought about their relationship. The only bad thing out of it was that Madara was a pervert, and never hesitated in groping him when there was an opening.

Years later, Naruto is twenty-five and happy.

* * *

**~ After Story Notes ~**

I'm so going to write a sequel for this, though it probably won't be as long. I need to make sure that it ends with MadaNaru! Plus, I want to write the confrontation between and his old friends and family~! :D

Review, please! I'd love to hear some feedback.


End file.
